vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Braccus Rex
Summary Braccus Rex is the malevolent and ruthless Source King of old. Wielding vast control over Source, he became mad with the incredible power at his disposal. Paranoid and mad, he began to throw everyone who served him away, condemning many of them for eternal punishment for trivial matters. Originally thought to be long dead, Braccus revealed he still lived under the thrall of Dallis the Eternal. Tricking his newfound master, he bargained with The God King, who he promised the world, if he would lend him his aid. Restored to his full potential and granted a fearsome pet, he waged war against the most powerful Source users in existence, to no avail. Defeated completely and utterly at the hands of the Godwoken, Braccus Rex was still a terrifying memory who will never be forgotten by those he made suffer. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Braccus Rex Origin: Divinity: Original Sin Gender: Male Age: Over 700 years old (He imprisoned Lord Withermoore for this time) Classification: Source King, Mad King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Immortality (Types 1), Magic, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate souls in a seemingly unlimited manner; able to break, trap, absorb, combine, or outright destroy souls), Absorption (Can absorb souls and life), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (When effecting Source, he tears at the mind as well; should be able to use Dominate Mind), Mind Control via Dominate Mind, Necromancy, Illusion Creation (Can create mazes of illusions), Curse Manipulation (Can curse a target, draining them of power), Status Effect Inducement (Able to slow, weaken, and drain a target's stats), Hellfire Manipulation (Can burn targets with Hellfire; this fire is immune to water, but must be put out with blood instead), Necrofire (Necrofire is immune to both water and blood, and can only be put out with a Blessing), Portal Creation (Can slip through a opening of the Void to relocate himself), Resistance to Magic-based impairments and Status Ailments as long as his armor is in-tact, Attack Reflection via Deflective Barrier, Pocket Dimension Creation, Void Manipulation (To destroy someone's Source is to completely erase someone on every level, emotions, memories, personality, and soul included), Empathic Manipulation (Strong enough users of Source can destroy emotions), Memory Manipulation (Strong enough users of Source can erase and absorb memories) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Can create a pocket dimension with multiple stars) Speed: Hypersonic+ movement speed and Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Capable of fighting users of real lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Peak Human (Can hold a massive War Axe with one hand; completely unencumbered by full armor) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Able to deal as much damage physically as he can magically) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Able to survive blows from the Godwoken, Lucian the Divine, and other beings on his level) Stamina: High (Will fight on past all injuries; is not shown tiring) Range: Extended Melee Range physically, Interstellar with Magic Standard Equipment: Full plate armor and his flaming War Axe Intelligence: High (Although capable of planning complex actions very far in advance, he is mad with power and is extremely paranoid) Weaknesses: Paranoia and madness cloud his judgement; loses status resistance and magic resistance when his armor is sufficiently broken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Source Manipulation:' Source is the "language of creation", life, and existence. He can steal Source from his targets, effectively draining all aspects of their being and shredding their souls. Strong enough Source users can destroy, break, combine, and imprison the souls of their victims, and Braccus Rex is one of the most powerful Source users in history. To destroy or consume Source is to destroy the target's emotions, memories, consciousness, and soul. *'Void Glide:' Steps through the black pitch of the Void to reach another location instantly. *'Cursed Fireball:' Throws a ball of Necrofire to the target, setting them ablaze with an unquenchable fire. *'Burning Blaze:' Ignites a target location instantly. *'Shields Up:' Braccus shields himself becoming more armored and gaining magic resistance. *'Deflective Barrier:' Puts up a barrier, reflecting all attacks temporarily. *'Dominate Mind:' Reaches out and takes control of a target, causing them to join the user's side. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Divinity (Game) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Illusionists Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Void Users